1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display having a light source unit of the so-called edge light type.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as a display of a portable terminal device, an active matrix type of liquid crystal display (LCD) in which a TFT (Thin Film Transistor) is provided for each pixel has been often used. In such a liquid crystal display, generally, each pixel is driven by line-sequentially writing an image signal in an auxiliary capacitive element and a liquid crystal element of each pixel from an upper part to a lower part of a screen.
As a backlight used in the liquid crystal display, a backlight using a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) as a light source is mainstream, but in recent years, a backlight using a light emitting diode (LED) has also appeared (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-157400).
In the liquid crystal display that employs such an LED as a backlight, there has been proposed one in which a light source unit is configured by being divided into two or more emission subsections, and performs light-emission operation independently on this emission subsection basis (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-142409).